Foggy love
by Artemis 85
Summary: “C’mere ya’ big dummy” she grasped him in a soft hug. He looped his arms around her lower waste and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. For the first time in a while, he was happy genuinely happy. HotSpotXArgent


A/N: Okay I wrote this a really long time ago when I was on holiday at my grandparents place. I was really bored, like, playing bingo kind of bored, sucked ass.

Hotspot sighed as he stared out of his apartment window.

"Why me?" he pondered to himself as he rested his fore head on the cold, wet glass of his window. He watched the hard rain come into contact with the clear see-through glass.

'Pitter, patter.' Went the rain.

He groaned and strolled over to his sofa, he switched on his computer and logged onto the Internet. With hope in his heart, he checked his dating site e-mail's.

He had one…

"Better than nothing." He clicked on it and the link opened up.

'Dear Isaiah; the letter started 'I'm sorry but I do not want to get involved in a relationship with you.'

He reluctantly scrolled down.

'I have come to this conclusion when you told me that you were half alien. If I was to ever have children I wouldn't want to have them live their lives being one quarter alien and I also wouldn't want an alien living inside me for nine months.'

'Again I say I'm sorry and I hope you find that special alien someone.'

"Get stuffed you racist bitch." Hotspot said to the computer screen as he took a whisk of his beer. "Maybe I'm just better off alone."

He walked over to the small wet window, Beverage in hand. Small drops of rain fell onto the concrete below, people ran through puddles under umbrellas.

"I've tried everything!" he traced a drop of rain that slid down his window to connect with other droplets with his finger. Angrily he took a large whisk of his beer.

"Maybe I'm just…to freakish to be accepted into people's gene pools" he slurped on his beer and chuckled. "Well most people's gene pools are a bit shallow anyway, why would I want to."

He knew he was lying to himself. He watched the soccer being played on TV, with a cold hand in his pocket and another holding his beer, he watched admiringly.

A woman in a red dress with black hair jogged down the footpath. She saw the rain wetting her umbrella and sighed "I hope I get there soon." She noticed the uncomfortable amount of coldness in her shoes, the black shoes continued to ripple puddles and shock stones.

"Where did I keep that thing?" Hotspot moved papers and looking for something. "...Found ya'" he said as he pulled out a small handgun.

"Hey there; the woman dressed in Black and Red greeted the man at the register.

"Hey" he looked her up and down, she noticed and pulled her brown trench coat tighter around her damp form. "What can I do for you" his face drooped when he noticed that she had drawn closer into herself.

"I would like to know where a friends room is." She said.

"Name?" he looked up from a note pad uninterestedly

"Isaiah"

"Eighteen, down the hall to the left." He leaned over the cash register, to close for her tastes, and pointed down the short hall and to the left.

"Thanks; she said as she started to leave, she could feel his eyes on the her "I think," She quietly finished to herself.

"You're welcome, and if there's anything else I can do, just come and ask." He winked and his obese belly seemed to jiggle. The women nodded unsurely as she stared at the blob some people call a gut.

"No ammo." Hotspot tossed the small rifle onto his bed disappointedly. After hearing it click in his mouth for six rounds already, he was pretty sure there was nothing there. "I got to stop hoping" he rested his head in his hands. He searched his draws for ammunition.

"Eighteen" she formed her hand into a fist, ready to knock.

He placed the gun into his mouth, pointed to the back of his head. "Quick and painless" he thought as he began to shake.

'Knock, knock, knock.' The door thumped.

The woman stood at the door unsurely, twirling her finger through a black and red coil of hair. A habit she had picked up somewhere.

"God, can't even kill myself without being annoyed." He walked over to the door and threw on a shirt off the floor.

'Click' the door unlocked and flew open.

"What?; he stared at the person on the other side of the door frame. "Argent?" she nodded.

He handed her a mug of hot coffee and sat down in a chair across from his long lost friend. "It's been a while." He said.

She moved her gaze from her coffee to his soft face. "Too long to be exact."

They both seemed to stare into their coffees.

"I've missed you Isaiah." She looked at him.

"I've missed you too." They gazed into each other's eyes. Argent cleared her throat and coughed.

"Did you run over like that in the rain?" Hotspot asked her, she nodded.

"You're going to catch a cold." He walked away and came back with a big, warm quilt. He draped it over her shaking body.

"Better?" he asked with concern in his voice.

She nodded "Much." She admired his loving smile.

He sat next to her "Here drink up" he handed her, her coffee and urged her to drink. She drank.

"C'mere ya' big dummy" she grasped him in a soft hug. He looped his arms around her lower waste and nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

For the first time in a while, he was happy genuinely happy.

"Isaiah, something ate away at my conscience for a long time after you left, something I never said that I should have, but you left before I was ready."

"Well we're here now spit it out." He urged her.

"I love you." His eyes widened in shock.

Her face drooped and she looked down at her lap "I'm sorry Hotspot it was rude of me to come here unexpectedly and claim my love for you."

Hotspot snapped out of his haze. "No, no, I've just never heard those words before, I mean I've heard them in movies but, I didn't think such words could feel so good!" he hugged her tightly "Thank you, you have given me hope!"

"Your welcome." Her gray skin brightened to a pink as she noticed the uncomfortably awkward situation she was in.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the flicks, my treat, I'll go get some dry clothes you can get changed into!"

"Baggy jeans and a brown shirt, nice taste dude." She punched his arm playfully.

"You ready?" he held out his arm.

Argent accepted it "Yeah"

The door locked behind them and the apartment was quite and deserted. A stack of Pizza boxes swayed on the kitchen counter and the gun in Hotspot's room seemed to glimmer in cloudy sunlight.

A/N: Whoa that felt really good to get that story on here, as you could've told, I have a lot of time on my hands. LOL, R&R please!


End file.
